


Ten things I know about Sugar

by RecordRewind



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, Implied Character Death, Meta, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A merchant and friend of hers shares some memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten things I know about Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> For jerkin_off

Ten.

The first time that I see her she's only a child. A little girl, running away from the Zone Two mall with a bottle of meat that's bigger than herself. I start forgetting food and sometimes clothes around. I'm curious, in a laid back sort of way, and she must be curious about me too. About my way of traveling I would say, since it comes the day something bumps hard on my back just as I enter the Nothingness and when I glance around I find her clinging to my backpack. She grins and runs away as soon as we land into Zone One. I shout behind her back to ask, next time she wants to hitch a ride.

 

Nine.

She belongs to this world in a different way than I do. She grows old, albeit slowly, while I stay unchanged, for one thing. She's a child, she's a teenager. She's a young woman. She's change in a world that changes only to become worse, and she has more imagination than all of us cardboard characters combined.

 

Eight.

She chooses her own name. She says she wants to be named like the most wonderful thing she knows, and I joke that Zacharie is already taken.

 

Seven.

I find her after ten days in a dark tunnel under Damien. Before looking for her I have to wait for Dedan to grow tired of chasing her, believing her dead already. She's hungry, scared, angrier than I ever saw her. She attacks me when she hears my footsteps. Later, she tells me she has survived eating the ghouls. They were bitter.

 

Six.

She loves fairytales. She makes up her own, since she says mine are either boring or confusing. After my face is gone she makes my toad mask, declaring me the toad prince.

 

Five.

She needs me to move in and out the Nothingness to Zone Three, the only Zone that interests her by now, where she can steal sugar and where she can hunt. I don't hang around the place, if Enoch connects me to the Elsens' disappearances he might forbid me entrance, and that would be bad for her.

 

Four.

She tells me about the music she hears in her head, and I teach her to dance to it.

 

Three.

She makes her home in the hidden cellar under Zone Zero. She starts bringing there the dried heads of the Zone Three Elsens she hunts. She giggles, talks to them, tells them over and over again how sweet their bodies were.

 

Two.

What's a game without a secret boss? There's hope, after all. Maybe the Puppeteer won't find her, maybe they will make the choice that will allow this bleached world to survive. I guess she will grow older, I guess she will die on her own terms, out of our rules, just like she was born.

 

One.

I guess it's better like that.


End file.
